Me vuelves loca
by ladyaqua198
Summary: La música lenta inundaba el lugar. La voz dulce de la cantante transmitía una atmósfera confortable y a la vez nostálgica. A medida que avanzaba entre la multitud notaba parejas a mi alrededor abrazadas las unas a las otras. Todo parecía tan...romántico... -¡Me importas idiota! (One-shot "Especial San Valentín")


**_Me vuelves loca_**

 _(One-shot San Valentín)_

 _-I wanna be with you…_

La música lenta inundaba el lugar. La voz dulce de la cantante transmitía una atmósfera confortable y a la vez nostálgica. La letra de la canción era al mismo tiempo tan triste que lograba sobrecogerte el corazón hasta lo más profundo de ti mismo cuando te parabas a escucharla.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me paraba con detalle a escuchar canciones….quizás porque temía que la letra de estas removiera cosas dentro de mí que ya creía enterradas. Muchas veces aunque intentas mostrar la mayor de las sonrisas posibles ante el mundo, nunca es posible de engañarte a ti mismo o a los que les importas… que es lo verdaderamente importante.

La discoteca esa noche tenía bastante público joven. La nueva banda joven sobre el escenario era un factor clave, puesto que ya desde la entrada se podía ver con claridad la gran concentración de chicos y chicas pegados a este. El ritmo de las guitarras iba acorde con el teclado y el bajo. Había también una batería, pero en ese momento no se estaba utilizando para la canción que interpretaban.

A medida que avanzaba entre la multitud notaba parejas a mi alrededor abrazadas las unas a las otras. Algunas simplemente parecían quietas en el lugar donde se hallaban, mirándose a los ojos, abrazándose por el cuello y la cintura, tomándose de las manos o perdiéndose en los ojos del uno u el otro. Otras más metidas en la atmósfera se mecían al ritmo de la música.

Parecía tan romántico todo…

No evité sonreír tenuemente mientras Alya seguía tironeándome del brazo hasta un rincón del recinto. Había permanecido toda la semana renuente a la insistencia de mi amiga por ir a esa reunión. Hacía años que no nos reuníamos todos juntos y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando me encontrara de nueva cuenta con "cierta" persona. Pero esa chica tenía más armas para convencer a una de las que quería admitir. Solo diré que nunca volvería a tener una pijamada despasada con ella para largar demasiado de la lengua. Decir demasiado me había costado que ella organizara esta quedada con los chicos y luego estuviera constantemente mensajeándome sobre el plan para aquella noche.

¿Quién me iba a decir años atrás que me llevaría tan bien con ella y con Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

-¡Ey chicos! ¡Aquí estamos!-Gritó emocionada Alya por fin soltándome de la muñeca para lanzarse a abrazar a su chico por el cuello y besarle en la mejilla.

Nino al instante se reincorporó de su asiento en el lugar reservado junto a Adrien para corresponder el gesto de su novia abrazándola por la cintura. El rubio me saludó con la mano, divertido, viendo el panorama de los dos enamorados. Le respondí con el mismo gesto resignada mirando a los dos morenos apoyándome en la cadera con una mano.

-¡Al fin nena! ¿Dónde os habíais metido?-Reclamó Nino mientras se volvía a sentar en el sillón para beber un sorbo de su cerveza.

-¿Me echaste de menos?-Respondió coqueta sentándose en su regazo con una pierna sobre la otra.

-Muucho…

-Eh…Chicos… ¿A estas horas? ¿Tan temprano? Si vais a empezar ya sin siquiera haber empezado a tomar enserio, ¿por qué no os vais a un motel?- Dije divertida y socarrona sacando de quicio a Alya.

Me mostró una cara de querer matarme, aunque aquello solo aumentó mi gusto por su reacción. Adrien por otro lado intentaba disimular inútilmente su risa ante mi comentario burdo.

-¡Ten compasión Bourgois! Acaban de venir de su luna de miel…-Respondió el modelo uniéndose al tono bromista para comprometer más a la pareja y golpeando divertido el hombro de su colega.

-No me hables de montar escenas Agreste.-Acotó Alya ahora con una sonrisa vengativa y socarrona hacia él.- No hablemos de ciertas escenitas que he tenido que contemplar cuando he ido a visitar a Marinette a su departamento nuevo…

-¡Oye!

-Tú te lo buscaste rubiales.-Rio Alya ante el tenue color rojizo que habían tomado las mejillas del chico. Yo también la acompañé en ese gesto. Era divertido comprometerlo con todo lo que tuviera relación con nuestra amiga azabache. Y desde que esos dos empezaron a salir tiempo atrás, tanto Alya como yo nos divertíamos en hacerle la vida imposible de esa manera hasta que su novia iba al rescate. En esas ocasiones parecían la versión invertida en género del caballero salvando a la princesa en apuros. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba…Debía recordar revisar mi viejo álbum de fotos…Quizás pudiera encontrar alguna foto divertida de cuando jugaba a las casitas de pequeña con Adrien y lo hacía vestirse de niña para acompañarme en el té.

-Dude, ahí te ha dado ella.-Respaldó el moreno a su novia.

-¿Cómo es que yo siempre acabo siendo la diana de bromas y pullas de todos cuando la que empieza siempre es Chloe?- Reclamó Adrien señalándome.

-Porque es más divertido al ser tú el más vulnerable a ellas.-Respondí mientras miraba de refilón a Alya y chocó las palmas conmigo, a favor de mi comentario. Nino soltó una carcajada ante nuestro gesto y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga haciéndose el apesadumbrado por él. Aquello medio irrito y divirtió también al rubio.

-Bro, ¿Tú de qué parte estás?-Le dijo conclusivo a su mejor amigo DJ.

-Más le conviene estar de la mía Adrien.-Contestó por él Alya, mirando de reojo a su "marido". Desde mi lugar, aún de pie, pude ver como éste tragaba pesado.

-Lo siento Adrien. Esta vez doy la razón a la "señora Lahiffe".-Dijo con clara muestra de orgullo recalcando el título de su novia mientras extendía los brazos apoyándose en los cómodos sillones.

-¿Cómo que "esta vez"?-Captó cortante Alya.

-¡Uy!-Se le escapó a lo bajo al moreno de gafas oscuras.

-¡Primera discusión del matrimonio Lahiffe-Cesàire!-Exclamó el rubio divertido alzando su vaso. Buena manera la de vengarse de su amigo había sido esa sin duda.

-¿Me he perdido algo?-Respondió alguien entonces a mi lado.

-¡Mariiii!

No dudé al instante en lanzarme hacia ella abrazándola con alegría. Hacía al menos un mes que no nos veíamos y se me hacía raro no quedar mis dos veces mínimas a la semana con ella para contarnos nuestros cotilleos. Dejando lejos la rivalidad que una vez nos unió en la escuela y más tarde por captar la atención de Adrien, estrechamos lazos los últimos años de escuela y durante la universidad. Fuimos juntas a la misma facultad y fue un gran apoyo para mí en malos momentos.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido tú y Alya? ¿Pensabas que me perdería el lujo de ver hoy a la rubia más despampanante de París?

-Tú y yo sabemos que la rubia más despampanante aquí es cierto modelo a mis espaldas…

-¡Te oí Chloe!

-¡Óyeme lo que quieras querido! Sabes que tengo razón, "ángel de París"…

Reí divertida con Marinette ante los morros del chico mientras volvía con otro tema de conversación que había iniciado con Alya y Nino a su lado en los asientos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal te ha ido en estos días?

-No puedo quejarme en cuanto a trabajo. Lo más entretenido que me divirtió la semana pasada fue presenciar como una de mis alumnas recién llegadas le pintaba el cabello a Sabrina de color rosa fucsia al confundirse con el tinte. La pobre se llevó un susto horrible al verse en el espejo, pero le pareció tan alocado y diferente a lo de siempre que… ¡al final le gusto! Y se fue tal y como quedó del lugar.-Marinette rio ante la anécdota relatada que le conté.

Mi amistad con Sabrina siempre perduró. Una vez terminé mis estudios de diseño con Marinette en la facultad, decidí abrir mi propio negocio. Siempre me había gustado la moda pero no al nivel de mi amiga azabache. Mi verdadero gusto estaba en la estética y concretamente en el cuidado del cabello desde siempre. Es por eso que me aventuré a crear mi propio salón de belleza con la ayuda de Sabrina. Ella también había acabado sus estudios licenciándose en Administración y Dirección de Empresas. Éramos socias e inseparables como equipo.

-Me hubiera gustado verla hoy.-Comentó Marinette.

-Sí, es una pena que hoy tuviera "otro compromiso"-Dije picarona.

¿Qué más decir? Tenía una cita con un chico que curiosamente había ido muy a menudo a su negocio y había intercambiado más de una vez palabras con su amiga más de la cuenta. ¿Factor clave de esta noche? Era San Valentín….imposible desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa, y más si el chico era monísimo.

-Eché en falta tu amor amiga.

-No te vuelvas a ir por tanto tiempo y ya está.-Contesté sonriendo de lado y alzando las manos.

-Sabes muy bien que no quería… pero debía. Se me ha presentado una buena oferta con un inversor de Italia. Y si todo marcha bien podría incluso presentar mi propia pasarela de moda a finales de año allí. No me apetecía estar dos semanas lejos de casa, sin veros a mis padres, a vosotras o a Adrien…Pero él fue el que más me motivo a hacerlo…

A la chica no le faltaban oportunidades en el mundo de la moda con su talento. Hasta Adrien y su padre le habían ofrecido un puesto como diseñadora en su marca y con una condiciones desorbitantes. Pero ella era demasiado independiente y deseaba alcanzar sus metas por sí misma. Así podría sentirse después más satisfechas ante los logros conseguidos. Era algo muy admirable en ella.

Era increíble, y con el tiempo supe valorar tanto como a Alya la gran persona que era. Entendía claramente porque Adrien al final había terminándose enamorando de ella. Se la veía radiante esa noche con un vestido azul brocado del mismo tono que su cabello. Su piel nívea resaltaba sobre todo si te fijabas en sus largas piernas. Los tacones de infarto que llevaban habían sido sugerencia suya mientras mensajeaban por la tarde sobre lo que se pondría la una o la otra. Verla tan contenta precisamente ese día no hacía más que entusiasmarme más a mí por dentro. Si solo supiera lo que le esperaba…Un momento…Eso me recordó que…

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Casi se me olvida!-Exclamé.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Me cuestionó preocupada Marinette.

-¡Adrien Agreste! ¡Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente que comentar!-Dije volteándome rápidamente hacia el rubio colándome entre los asientos y haciendo que se levantara de forma brusca agarrándole del codo de un brazo.

-Pero que…-Sus palabras se las llevó el viento mientras se vio arrastrado por mí alejándonos un poco de los chicos.

-¡Te lo devuelvo luego Mari! ¡Solo será un momento!-Exclamé yo a la chica un poco desorientada mientras se sentaba junto a sus otros amigos sentados en el lugar reservado.

Nos mezclé a Adrien y a mí un poco entre la multitud para que los chicos no nos siguieran con la vista y después quedamos en un rincón opuesto de la discoteca inusualmente más tranquilo y lejos de la música estridente y llena de marcha que empezaba a inundar el lugar.

-¿A qué ha venido…

-Déjate de historias y vamos al grano Agreste. ¿Lo vas a hacer hoy al fin? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Y lo más importante, ¿tienes…

-¡Cálma fiera! Pareces un cohete bala hablando. No te veía así desde…

-¡Adrien!

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Sí!

-¿Sí qué?

-Sí lo haré.-Dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de tanta ilusión que parecía querer iluminar la discoteca entera con ella. Yo exclamé de entusiasmo al saber que ya tenía su decisión tomada.

-¡Ya era hora!

-Ya lo tenía claro. Solo… los días que no ha estado ella aquí, han hecho más firme que nunca la decisión que ya tenía tomada. No podría vivir sin ella Chloe, lo sabes.-Respondí a esas palabras suyas con una sonrisa tierna y comprensiva. Esos dos bobos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.-Después de la fiesta quiero llevarla a otro lugar más privado. A penas acaba de llegar esta mañana y dejó sus cosas en lo de sus padres para ir a verlos. Quiero que sea en un ambiente relajado y cómodo, pero sobre todo lo más natural posible… Aunque teniendo en cuenta que ya los nervios me están matando no estoy del todo seguro de ello.

-Tú confía en tu instinto. Por Dios Adrien, ella te adora y aceptara de cualquier manera que se lo pidas. Nunca se cansa de repetirme que la enamoraste ya con un simple gesto como regalarle tú paraguas tú primer día de clases. No tienes nada que perder. Solo puedes ganar aquí.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-Preguntó con una mirada y tono dudoso. Su cabeza gacha y su mano en la nuca eran la clara muestra de que su nerviosismo le superaba.

-Sí ella te dice que no estaría loca. Me atrevería a decirte sin ninguna duda que lleva toda la vida soñando con que le hagas esa dichosa petición. No sería raro que ya tuviera en su mente ya pensados hasta los nombres de vuestros futuros hijos.

Mi comentario provocó una ligera risa en mi rubio amigo, que lo animó de cierta forma. Coloqué una mano en su hombro a modo de infundirle mayor confianza.

-Pero te advierto algo. Quiero que sea digno de recordar para ella y que la cuides. En cuanto al tema de ser la dama de honor ya lo discutiré con ella.-Dije en tono serio mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza al principio y después sonreírle guiñándole el ojo ante lo último.

-Lo prometo. Si todo sale bien, no lo olvidará jamás.-Dijo con una clara muestra de orgullo ahora, con los ánimos renovados. Su sonrisa mostraba un claro indicio de travesura- Pienso asegurarme de que no se libre de mí tan fácilmente.

Tras un par de miradas cómplices nos reímos el uno del otro y me rodeo los hombros con uno de sus brazos para volver de nuevo con los chicos.

-Había mucho tráfico cuando veníamos hacia aquí y por eso tardamos tanto. Aunque el verdadero motivo justificable de tardanza fue que cierta rubia se perdió en su propio ropero sin saber qué llevar puesto esta noche.- Comentaba Alya cuando regresamos.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué estás diciendo de mí a mis espaldas?

-Nada que no sepamos ya amiga.-Respondió Nino guasón.

-Por otro lado, ¿qué asunto os traíais entre manos vosotros dos?-Cuestionó curiosa Marinette mandándole miradas especialmente al chico junto a mí. Yo le apreté el brazo con fuerza para después empujarle hacia los asientos y se sentara junto a ella y se desviara un poco el tema de nosotros dos.

-Digamos que el otro día le ayudé a comprar algo y tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con él. Nada importante.-Respondí haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.-No tienes por qué estar celosa de mí y tu chico, panadera.

Mencionar ese antiguo mote que no paraba de repetirle en la escuela provocó la risa de todos en el sillón circular en el que nos hallábamos. Era genial vivir momentos como esos todos juntos.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿dónde está Nathaniel?-Preguntó Alya.

Maldita amiga la mía…

-Poco antes de que llegarais se marchó porque lo habían llamado de la galería de arte.-Respondió Nino.

-¿Es cierto que ha tenido tanto éxito? Me comentó antes de irme que expondrían su exposición la semana pasada. Me hubiera gustado haber ido a verla. –Dijo emocionada Marinette mientras Adrien la apegaba un poco más a ella y le susurraba algo de forma cómplice provocando su risa.

-Alya y yo tuvimos que trabajar esa noche; yo tocando en una fiesta privada precisamente en esta discoteca y Alya llevando una transmisión en directo en la cadena. Así que por mi parte solo puedo decirte lo que él me comentó y lo que he escuchado de otros.-Respondió Nino.

-¿Y tú Adrien? ¿Fuiste al final?- Preguntó la azabache.

-Prefería esperar a que vinieras y e ir a verlo esta semana contigo.-Respondió con una sonrisa afable besándole después la mejilla.

-Llego a saber que os pondríais los cuatro en plan parejita y no vengo.-Dije incorporándome con altivez y sonriente.

-Pero Chloe, tú si fuiste, ¿o me equivoco?

Lo repito…maldita amiga la mía…

-¿De verdad?-Respondió con alegría Marinette siendo yo ahora el objetivo de su atención mientras el resto en la mesa me miraban con malicia.- ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Hubo mucha gente? ¿Viste a Nath?

¿Que si lo vi? Fue verlo y quedarme petrificada. El nombre de Nathaniel Kurtzberg no hacía más que remover cosas dentro de mí. Alya lo sabía y por eso me había atraído hasta este lugar precisamente en el día de San Valentín. Me comprometía constantemente como lo había hecho ahora desde que se me escapó decirle que desde la escuela él me gustaba.

Era egoísta y no tenía en consideración a nadie excepto a mi padre, Adrien y Sabrina. Él en un momento crítico fue quien me apoyo y que me hizo replantearme a mí misma sobre mis actos. Había discutido con mi padre por uno de mis tantos caprichos, Sabrina había sido víctima de mi mal humor por unos comentarios subidos de tono que no se merecía…me sentía sola, culpable y vulnerable. Y todo se vió agravado cuando me enteré de la relación de Marinette y Adrien, creyendo aquello como una traición de la amistad que tenía con él. Lila con sus comentarios de tipo soez me lo dieron a entender. Recluida en lo más profundo de la biblioteca de la escuela, encogida en el suelo y llorando por todo, me vi sorprendida cuando Nathaniel apareció, se colocó frente a mí con una sonrisa leve y consoladora acuclillándose a mi altura, y me extendió un pequeño boceto de lila pareciendo un payaso de circo. A pesar de mi ánimo por los suelos, aquel simple acto hizo que la mueca permanente en mi rostro desapareciera y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no me sentí tan sola o como un monstruo ególatra. Se sentó a mi lado y habló la mayor parte del tiempo él mientras estuvimos en aquel lugar hasta que sonó la sirena del fin de receso. Vio mi encuentro con Lila y le pareció demasiado ofensivo hasta para mí. Después de las veces en las que fui tan mala con él, aquellas palabras, me hacían verlo con más respeto y admiración de las que se pudo merecer con mis actos tiempo atrás. Me comentó sobre su pasatiempo de quedarse varios días durante el recreo en la biblioteca haciendo bocetos o consulto libros sobre arte. Aunque aparentemente, hablando él solo, aquello pareciera inútil para animarme, hizo que mi cabeza se despejara de todos mis problemas durante un tiempo e hizo que me interesara un poco por su talento con solo ver el entusiasmo que ponía a medida que tomaba confianza en su charla. Cuando fue hora de irnos, me extendió la mano, un poco tímido, pero yo más relajada y en confianza, la tomé y para sorpresa de él, le dije un "gracias" que nunca había sentido más sincero en toda la vida.

Después de aquello las cosas se tornaron mejor. Marinette al enterarse de lo sucedido con Lila fue la primera en defenderme delante de toda la clase contra la castaña y siendo respaldada por Adrien junto a mí. Pude solucionar mis desentendidos con Sabrina, llorando como nunca le imploré por su perdón en mi habitación cuando vino a visitarme después de una semana sin hablarnos. Y arreglé las cosas con mi padre después de que descubriera unos días después que había regalado medio guarda-ropa mío a una de las asociaciones con las que él estaba contribuyendo como alcalde tras un consejo de la misma Marinette.

De manera lenta pude saludar con cordialidad a mis compañeros de clase sin comentarios toscos de por medio y finalmente tener conversaciones amenas con todos y salidas grupales para mayor alegría de Sabrina y Adrien sobretodo. Y aunque sabía que ellos y todos atribuían el motivo de mi cambio a Marinette, y no lo desmentía, no todo fue por ella.

Pude mantener también ciertas conversaciones con Nathaniel después de aquello. Tanto en la escuela como después de ella. Durante los últimos años de clase, me empezó a interesar el mundo del arte a escondidas de todos y cada vez que veía el momento oportuno me acercaba a él para entablar una charla amistosa. Aquello solo fue notado por Marinette, que era la otra chica con la que más conversaba el pelirrojo junto a Juleka y Rose. Fue mi única confidente sobre mi interés en el chico, aunque realmente no se lo confirmé hasta años después, durante nuestros años en la facultad.

Yo me volví más bromista con el tiempo y él más abierto. Cuando me mostraba a veces su lado extrovertido, me dejaba totalmente descolada, sin capacidad de responderle aunque lo quisiera de forma divertida. Había coincidido muchas veces con él o habíamos intercambiado muchos mensajes contándonos nuestro día a día desde tanto tiempo que no puedo ni recordar cuando comenzó.

Pero extrañamente desde hace dos meses había perdido cualquier tipo de contacto con él desde que empezó a trabajar para su nueva y futura exposición. No pude resistirme a no acudir al evento y verle aunque solo fuera de lejos sabiendo que estaría ocupado atendiendo a futuros compradores. No era cuestión de suerte. Había trabajado duro durante años y sabía que su labor se vería recompensada de la mejor manera. No quería serle un estorbo. Pero aquella noche hubo varias cosas que me perturbaron aquella noche.

La primera fue ver que la obra que parecía presidir la exposición o que era la cumbre de su obra era nada más ni nada menos que un retrato mío de cuando estaba en la secundaria. Y lo segundo fue encontrármelo entre la multitud, cara a cara aunque a distancia, y sentir que me perdía en sus ojos como nunca antes y mis mejillas ardían de pudor. Se había cortado el pelo, curiosamente de una forma de la que muchas veces yo misma le había recomendado que le sentaría mejor por lo llamativos que resultarían sus ojos turquesa. Y se veía condenadamente arrebatador. No permanecí durante mucho tiempo en el lugar por temor a cruzarme con él y no saber qué decir…aunque sí el necesario para asegurarme que su retrato mío fuera a parar a nadie más que a mí. Me dejé una suma que no era capaz de permitirme sin pedir favor como en los viejos tiempos a mi padre. Pero me sentía satisfecha al menos por saber que esa cantidad sería por el trabajo de él; por su esfuerzo y porque se lo merecía.

-Sí…-Logré pronunciar escuetamente y con la garganta seca- Fue un rotundo éxito. No pude cruzar palabras con él, pero sí lo vi. Tenía muchas novias esa noche queriendo comprar sus trabajos.-Dije haciendo referencia a sus compradores y retirándome de la mesa unos pasos.

-Ahora después le preguntaré con más detalle.-Concluyó Marinette satisfecha.

-¿A dónde vas Chloe?- Preguntó Adrien.

-A por una copa, viendo que todos tenéis una.-Respondí dando los primeros pasos para alejarme.

-¡No te vayas muy lejos querida! ¡O "alguien" irá a buscarte!- Recalcó la que pareció a mi oído Alya.

Apreté los puños al entender a "quién" en concreto se refería mientras buscaba con la mirada la barra del bar para pensar en otra cosa rápido. ¿Acaso sería una encerrona? ¿Querría él verme o me buscaría?

Lo cierto es que durante los últimos días desde la exposición yo fui la que mantuvo distancia con él al no contestar sus llamadas y mensajes… ¿Lo estaría malinterpretando todo? ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto de todas formas? Ni que aquel encuentro y aquello que noté en la galería fuera a tener la importancia para él que tenía para mí… ¿no?

Suspiré resignada una vez localicé la barra en el centro de la pista. La música había vuelto a cambiar y era más dinámica. La canción "Sax" de Fleur East retumbaba en los altavoces, demasiado pegadiza como para resistirse a bailarla o seguir el ritmo con alguna parte del cuerpo; perfecta para subirme un poco la moral y sentirme más segura de mí misma. Tomaría un largo trago y con la sonrisa más amplia que pudiera tener me entretendría esta noche en bailar lo máximo posible y quizás encontrar un galán con ganas de marcha en la pista de baile. Lo necesario para alejarme de las dos parejitas que conformaban mis amigos y posiblemente de cierto pelirrojo ahora demasiado ocupado.

Pero mis intenciones se vieron anuladas cuando con una exclamación de sorpresa por mi parte, alguien me tironeo del brazo y acabe contra el pecho firme de un hombre. No pude apartarme al momento debido a que con la otra mano además se aferró a mi cintura pegándome a él.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A por una bebida, claro está, tomate.-Declaré al instante alzando la mirada al reconocer la voz de quien presuntamente me retenía.

…

Mierda.

…

Joder.

…

¡¿Quién me mandó alzar la cabeza?!

…

¡Malditos mis impulsos!

…

Estaba condenablemente sexy con el cabello corto. Aún conservaba un poco de su antiguo flequillo, pero era lo suficientemente corto como para no cubrirle el rostro…y especialmente los ojos. Eran dos joyas que parecían atravesarte con esa mirada tan profunda. Su piel parecía tener cierto brillo con las luces del lugar. Su aliento cuando le enfrenté cara a cara chocaba levemente contra mi rostro, pero lo suficiente como para mandarme escalofríos por la nuca y hasta la columna, provocando que mis piernas parecieran temblar… mínimamente.

-Te acompaño entonces.

-No necesito que me acompañes. No soy una niña.-Dije demasiado cortante de lo que ya solía ser…y sobre todo con él.

Me era inevitable. No controlaba con lucidez mis acciones y pensamientos. ¡Estaba demasiado cerca! Me aparté un poco de él, pero dejando al final entre ambos una distancia de un palmo debido a que aún seguíamos en medio de la pista rodeados de cientos de personas.

-Tu comportamiento no dice lo mismo.

-¿Perdona? ¿Me estás juzgando como a una niña?

-Yo no lo he dicho en ningún momento. Tú solita te auto-inculpaste. –Dijo con lo que me pareció cierta ironía y no algo común de su parte.

Eso acabó por colmar mi paciencia y mis nervios.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-Admítelo, estás actuando como una.-Dijo divertido y desafiante.

-¡Agh!-Dije exclamando con los brazos alzados y volteándome sin más para alejarme de él.

¡Era exasperante! Necesitaba que el aire me diera en la cara para ahorrarme soltarle cualquier barbaridad de la que luego me arrepintiera.

-¡Chloe!

Escuchaba su voz entre otras muchas que cantaban a coro en la discoteca. Agradecí más que nunca estar en aquel lugar para que me perdiera así más fácilmente de vista. Saldría, me despejaría, y volvería para tomarme ese trago que antes me prometí.

Al salir por la puerta principal, recibiendo antes unos cuantos empujones por el camino, sentí de golpe el frío de la calle. No estaba siendo precisamente un invierno agradable en París en el mes de febrero. Las nevadas eran más abundantes que la lluvia, y aquello no era lo más común en la capital parisina para esa época. El frío calaba hasta los huesos y más que nunca di gracias al conjunto que elegí esa noche para salir.

Los pitillos negros estilizaban mis largas piernas y la blusa blanca era ligera y cómoda sobre todo si quería disfrutar de la noche y bailar como ese era mi propósito. Los elementos más llamativos de mi vestuario eran una americana amarilla, mi color favorito y una corbata negra con dos franjas amarillas también en posición diagonal. Los tacones negros dejaban relucir parte del empeine. Mi pequeña cartera amarilla de Tous era práctica y poco pesada de llevar de arriba abajo. Finalmente el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta y estilizada, siendo común en mí.

Estaba lo suficientemente sofocada como para no sentir el frío arrasador de la calle al principio cuando salí. Pero al minuto de permanecer estática y sin saber qué hacer empecé a frotarme los brazos, nerviosa, histérica, furiosa y muerta de frío… Solté un vaho helado al suspirar…y me estremecí del susto al sentir que alguien agarraba mi hombro de forma repentina.

Al voltearme y ver de nuevo con sorpresa al motivo de mis quebraderos de cabeza vi cómo me mandaba callar sin decir nada colocándose un dedo en los labios. Al segundo noté que estaba con su otra mano sujetando su celular pegado al oído.

-Sí, gracias Marinette. Despreocúpate, y dale las gracias a Alya de mi parte. Mañana hablamos. Nos vemos.

Al instante colgó y sin darme tiempo a replicarle por mandarme callar me volvió a agarrar del brazo como en la discoteca y me arrastró con él por la calle.

-Vamos.-Espetó el simplemente.

-¿A dónde crees que me llevas?-Reclamé intentando forcejear por su agarre. ¿Desde cuándo era tan fuerte?

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-¿A sí? Pues yo por mi parte no quiero hablar, y me imagino que tú tampoco después de haberme ignorado como lo has hecho durante meses.-Espeté molesta revelando finalmente el motivo de mi irritación para con él.

-Sabías perfectamente que estaba metido en lo de la exposición y…

-¡Eso no es excusa!-Grité agarrándole de la muñeca para que me liberara al mismo tiempo que frenaba en seco, renuente a seguir continuando sus pasos.

-¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas esta semana?-Reclamó ahora él.

-¡¿Qué te importa?!-Grité con la más profunda rabia arraigando cada vez más en mí mientras lo veía a los ojos. Por su parte…nunca le había visto más serio en la vida…ni siquiera cuando le irritaba en la escuela antes de llevarnos bien.

-¡Me importa!-Exclamó ahora él alzando ambos brazos tras soltarme exasperado.

-¡Y una mierda!

Lo golpeé en el pecho y di marcha atrás por donde quiera que fuera la calle que había acabado arrastrándome. Aunque fuera de noche no tenía ningún problema para coger un taxi y volver a casa. Ya no tenía opción de volver con las chicas y disfrutar de la fiesta porque estaría él haciéndomela pasar peor.

-¡Chloe Bourgois!-Gritó llamándome

-¡Nathaniel Kurtzberg, vete al diablo!-Le grité de vuelta maldiciéndole casi con las lágrimas saltadas a varios pasos lejos de él.

-¡Si tan poco te importo, ¿cómo se te ocurrió pasarte por la galería el día de la inauguración?!

-¡Porque tú si me importas estúpido tomate!

Para cuando me di cuenta del significado de mis palabras me sentí expuesta ante su mirada sorprendida y atenta. ¿Me había descubierto?

Temerosa de las futuras e inminentes consecuencias volví a apartar la mirada de él y a marchar lejos de él.

-¡Espera!-Le escuché mientras sus pasos aceleraban en dirección hacia mí y yo aumentaba el ritmo de mi paso. Jamás odié tanto llevar tacones y no unos planos.

-¡No!

-¡Chloe!

-¡Déjame!

-¡Sí que me importas!

Paré en seco ante lo último…Aunque estuviera en la cúspide de mi rabia y angustia…aquello me había dejado con la garganta seca y con el corazón retumbándome de tal manera que me pitaban hasta los oídos…y no precisamente por la música escuchada anteriormente en la discoteca…

-Solo quiero hablar contigo. Al menos escúchame. Llevo toda la semana intentando hacerlo y no me has dejado opción. Tuve que pedirle ayuda a Marinette y a Alya para poder cruzarme contigo hoy.

"De ahí su llamada al salir de la discoteca y la insistencia de Alya para que quedáramos todos en la discoteca" pensé internamente mientras lo contemplaba por primera vez en la noche realmente atenta a lo que decía. Para cuando quise ser consciente de ello ya estábamos de nuevo el uno frente al otro. Sorprendentemente habíamos acabado entre algunas de las calles del barrio latino que andaban desoladas. Un silencio inquietante era lo único que nos rodeaba.

-S-s-si aceptara escucharte y hablar contigo… ¿qué ganaría con eso?-Dije con morros y aún renuente a darle la razón.

Me quedé muda al escucharle reír levemente y ver una sonrisa sincera por su parte mientras me contemplaba con… ¿cariño?

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?-Pregunté incrédula.

-No…-Dijo negando con la cabeza y las manos aún con una expresión divertida- Es solo que ya echaba de menos verte de morros cuando lograba convencerte de algo.

-¡Qu-qu…¡No estoy de morros!-Exclamé aún más expuesta y sintiendo que mis nervios y un sonrojo empezaban a inundarme. Su sonrisa y mirada eran tan… tan… abrumantes…

-Grítame todo lo que quieras.-Dijo colocándose las manos en los bolsillos de su chupa negra, resuelto.- Hace años que te conozco, ya no puedes enfadarme con tus insultos como lo hacías en la escuela; y menos puedes engañarme.

No pude evitar soltar una mueca divertida ante su comentario. No podía refutarle…pero…

-No me conoces tanto como crees Nath…-Respondí mirándole de perfil y alzando mi mirada hacia el cielo despejado de esa noche. A pesar del duro clima se podía disfrutar de un precioso firmamento repleto de estrellas brillantes.

-Vale, admito que nunca podré conocerte del todo. Las chicas sois todo un misterio. Pero cada día voy descubriendo cosas nuevas… cada momento es como abrir una caja de sorpresas y eso me gusta. Nunca sabes lo que te espera. Si fuera así sería aburrido entenderos y complaceros.

Aquel planteamiento sonaba demasiado abierto hasta para él. Al mirarle de reojo pude ver que aún mantenía sus labios curvos, sonriendo mientras también contemplaba el cielo a mi vera.

-Admito que tienes razón. Es divertido ver como os quebráis la cabeza para complacernos cuando para nosotras no es tan difícil como a veces lo planteáis. No me imagino perderme las meteduras de pata de Nino y Adrien para con las chicas cada vez que intentan sobornarme para un regalo de cumpleaños.

Ambos reímos ante mi comentario y la realidad de esas dos parejas que eran nuestros amigos.

-Eché de menos esto estos meses.-Admití al fin suspirando al aire cerrando los ojos.

-Yo también.-Contestó él.

-Por cierto,-Dije llamando su atención- Dos cositas: primero, me debes un baile. Realmente tenía ganas de disfrutar de la fiesta hoy sin. Y segundo, ¿a dónde pensabas llevarme sacándome así de la discoteca?

-Contigo no hay de otra que usar las malas. O te sacaba de allí o acabarías esquivándome toda la santa noche. Y créeme, ya me has mareado bastante toda esta semana.-Dijo quejoso y revolviéndome el cabello de una pasada.

-¡Oye! iMi pelo!

-Y en cuanto a donde te llevaba, de hecho estamos cerca. Si me sigues, te daré una sorpresa.

No pude más que encogerme de hombros resignada y seguirle. Me quedé un par de pasos tras él, admirando su ancha espalda el cómo se mecía su cabello corto pelirrojo con la brisa que se levantaba de vez en cuando.

-¿No tienes frío?- Pregunté curiosa al ver su cuello expuesto.-Podrías resfriarte con este tiempo si no te abrigas.

-Me alegra saber que _te importo_ , como bien dijiste antes.-Dijo burlón y guiñándome un ojo de forma repentina y orgullosa sin dejar de darme la espalda.

Yo… de manera inútil… miré hacia otro lado…Sintiéndome descubierta… y más roja que su propio cabello…

-Idiota…

-Viniendo de ti, consideraré eso como un cumplido.

Me quedé sin palabras unos segundos al parar él un segundo su caminata y sacarse la remera para colocarla sobre mis hombros.

-¿Qué haces?-Solté al fin estupefacta-¡Colócatela ahora! No te he dicho en ningún momento que tenga frio.

-Eres transparente.-Contestó.-Tú comentario de antes me lo dio a entender y no acepto réplicas.

-¡Te vas a congelar Nathaniel!

-Debajo de la camisa tengo otra térmica. No pasaré tanto frío como tú con esa blusa. La chaqueta que llevas es lo único que te abriga y no es suficiente con este tiempo.

¿Cómo se las apañaba para refutar cada cosa que le decía?

-Cabezota…

-Nuevo cumplido de la señorita Bourgois. Lo añadiré a la colección.-Exclamó en alto divertido haciendo nota mental mientras continuaba el camino hasta una esquina de aparcamientos cercana.

Todo esto resultaba tan natural y a la vez tan diferente. Volvíamos a tratarnos de la misma manera de siempre, y eso me hacía sentir bien. A pesar de toda la situación incómoda anterior, me resultaba reconfortante estar a su lado. Pero luego recordaba todo lo vivido estos meses y concretamente lo de hace cuestión de días.

- _Me vuelves loca…-_ Susurré derrotada sin poder comprenderme ni yo misma mientras me acercaba a él.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Cuestionó mientras parecía estar buscando algo en sus pantalones.

-¿Yo? Nada-Dije llanamente y me alegró que no descubriera que le estaba mintiendo. Ya bastante había soltado mi estúpida boca aquella noche.

-¿Te importa que…-Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase se acercó de nuevo a mí en cuestión de tres pasos largos y metió sus manos dentro de la chaqueta que me había dejado.

-¿Pero qué…-Empecé a decir ante el acto improvisto del chico…

Pero no dije nada más al notar su cercanía. ¿Cómo había acabado acercándose tanto a mí que ni noté cuando su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro? A diferencia de cómo se sintió en la discoteca, rodeados de gente, aquello fue, si cabía la posibilidad, aún más sobrecogedor. No sabía si era por las bajas temperaturas de fuera o lo que sea…pero…aun estando sus manos en los bolsillos…era como si estuviera abrazándome y contagiándome de su calidez. Con una lentitud que se me hizo torturante fue apartándose de mí sin perder contacto visual y después vi como en una de sus manos tenía lo que parecían una llaves de…

-Vamos.-Dijo escuetamente y girándose al instante ante lo que me pareció una…- Te voy a dar el mejor paseo en moto de tu vida por París…

-¿¡Eso es una Vespa!?-Dije saliendo de mi shock al ver semejante modelo de moto al que se dirigía y sobre el que finalmente se sentó.

-En negro y el último modelo de su tipo.-Respondió sonriente arrancando el motor y sacándose del compartimento del asiento dos cascos.-Será mejor que se deshagas la coleta para ponerte el casco. No vaya a ser que nos pille el padre de Sabrina por la carretera sin casco y luego me lleve yo la multa.-Respondió risueño.

-¿Por eso me revolviste el cabello antes? ¿Sabías que al final iba a terminar deshaciéndome la coleta?-Dije incrédula y también divertida ante la situación y su comentario. No pude evitar acordarme de mi amiga y de lo que estuve comentando con Marinette sobre ella aquella misma noche. Esperaba que le fuera bien a Adrien en sus planes con ella. De verdad les deseaba lo mejor.

-¿Estarás quejándote toda la noche?-Me devolvió a la realidad Nathaniel.

-Me conociste así y me acabaste aceptando así cuando nos hicimos amigos. Así que resígnate a que no cambiaré y no te quejes tú.-Respondí quitándome finalmente la coleta y amarrándome el casco.

-No osaría-Me devolvió el comentario irónico.

-¿Dónde quedó el tímido chico que se escondía tras sus dibujos en la escuela?

-Cierta rubia y el tiempo lo hicieron espabilar.-Contestó mientras se colocaba el casco sin dejarme la opción de ver su expresión ante semejante comentario.-Ahora andando. Súbete tras de mí.

-¿Iremos de verdad en moto? ¿Cuándo la conseguiste? ¿Aún no me dices a dónde vamos?

-Hoy estás muy preguntona, ¿no?

-Y tú muy irritante, ¿no?-Contesté, mordaz, tras guardar mi cartera en su compartimento y después sentarme tras él en la Vespa.

-Jajaja, es como si hubiéramos intercambiado roles, ¿no crees?

-Dale ya y arranca tomate.-Acoté sujetándome de la parte trasera de la moto para no caer cuando el empezara a mover el vehículo de dos ruedas.

-Sujétate a mí. Puede no parecerlo, pero esto va rápido así que no te sueltes. Si te pegas un poco, te quitaré bastante del frío que hará.

Lo dijo de forma natural. Pero solo de pensar en pegarme contra su espalda…no pude remediar mi grito interior.

-¿¡Qué has…

Y al segundo arrancó con fuerza la motocicleta para empezar a circular por las calles, provocando que, del susto, me pegara a él de forma inconsciente. La noche no había hecho nada más que comenzar…

…

Solo podía escuchar el ruido del motor y de otros vehículos a medida que nos íbamos adentrando en otras calles y avenidas más transitadas de la capital. Resultaba normal ver aquella corriente de tráfico en la ciudad, pero debido a la festividad resultaba aún más común no solo ver más tráfico, sino más tránsito por las vías peatonales: sobretodo parejas.

Un sentimiento y recuerdo similar llegó a mi cabeza al apreciar aquel detalle. Era como cuando entré en la discoteca al principio de la noche con Alya en la discoteca. La diferencia es que en aquel entonces me sentía un poco vacía, decepcionada…y hasta me atrevería a decir que celosa. Pero al sentir entre mis manos el tacto de las ropas de Nath mientras lo rodeaba con mis brazos en la Vespa…aquellos sentimientos amargos se desvanecían como la sensación de frio, siendo sustituida por calidez y su aroma masculino al esconder o apoyar mi rostro entre su espalda y parte de su nuca.

Por un momento rocé por accidente mi nariz en su cuello expuesto, notando no solo el contraste de temperatura corporal entre ambos, sino también cierto estremecimiento de su parte. Eso hizo sonreír al diablillo malvado que había en mí, satisfaciéndome ante el hecho de conocer que no era la única que se veía afectada por el roce o el contacto del otro.

Después rememoré algo que nos habíamos dejado en el tintero…

"¿Qué querrá contarme para justificarse? ¿Por qué insistió tanto de esta manera, solo para hablar conmigo?" pensé luego mientras mi agarre se hacía más firme.

Aunque me sentía cómoda y a gusto junto a él, también podía continuar sintiendo la ligera brisa heladora de la noche debido a la velocidad del vehículo. Mi cabello fuera del casco se agitaba con violencia pero transmitiendo una agradable sensación de libertad. Nunca hasta ese momento me había sentido más cómoda en mi vida. Podía ser yo misma…y con la persona que más quería a mi lado…

¿Sería tan malo que me dejara llevar por mis sentimientos egoístas como en antaño?

No mentí cuando le grité que me importaba… y mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir en voz alta. Definitivamente la atmosfera que se respiraba en el aire entre nosotros esa noche era diferente. ¿Sería cosa del día de San Valentín? No lo sé. Pero…No quería que acabara… al menos no pronto…

Apenas me di cuenta cuando frenó la moto. Al girar un poco mi cabeza mientras él se quitaba el casco, visualicé por fin donde habíamos acabado nuestro trayecto. Habíamos aparcado junto al Trocadero, con unas claras vistas a la Torre Eiffel. Me sorprendió verla iluminada puesto que a esas horas no era corriente su encendido. Pero luego recordé una conversación con mi padre, en la que me comentó que, durante toda la noche de hoy, el símbolo de París permanecería iluminado con motivo del día de los enamorados. Era la ciudad del amor y aquello sería un mayor atractivo turístico, según decía él.

-Ya hemos llegado. –Dijo el pelirrojo bajando de la moto y guardando tanto su casco como el mío.

-¿La torre Eiffel y el Trocadero?-Dije aún confundida apoyándome en el vehículo de dos ruedas.

-Muchas veces me has comentado que te gustan las vistas de la primera iluminada. No es cosa de que hoy te perdieras semejantes vistas.

-¿Sabías que encenderían la torre durante más tiempo por el día de San Valentín?- Pregunté sorprendida porque conociera ese dato.

-Se lo escuché comentar a algunos invitados durante la inauguración de la exposición a decir verdad.-Dijo tímidamente rascándose la nuca. Aquello me hizo sentirme ciertamente entrecortada: primero al recordarme con su gesto qué tan cerca había estado de su cuerpo antes y después porque se acordara de mí ante ese simple dato aquel día y hubiera querido traerme.

Esquivando su mirada y con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, camine un poco cruzando lentamente la plaza del Trocadero hasta llegar al comienzo de las escaleras antes de bajarlas. Él, aún en silencio, permaneció constante a mis espaldas. Apoyada en una de las barandas centrales de piedra, fui testigo de varias parejas tumbadas o paseando por los jardines del lugar contemplando la bella estructura que se alzaba lo más posible hasta el cielo de la capital parisina.

-Es hermoso…-No pude evitar susurrar mientras dejaba caer mi mejilla contra mi mano, apoyando el codo sobre el borde donde contemplaba todo. Las luces de la estructura metálica frente a nosotros parecían parpadear de forma constante con una gran variedad de colores que se iban alternando de forma progresiva.

-Chloe…

Captó toda mi atención al llamarme de una forma tan suave y baja. Estaba junto a mí, casi en la misma posición, pero con la diferencia de que su cabeza permanecía gacha y sus puños parecían apretarse mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el borde en el que nos apoyábamos.

Parecía cerrado en sí mismo… Como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía…y me preocupó.

¿Dónde estaba toda la seguridad que le había caracterizado durante la noche y con la que conseguía dejarme muda?

-Dime…

-Que-quería hablarte sobre lo de estos meses…

Permanecí en silencio, expectante a sus palabras…

-Es cierto que estuve muy metido en el trabajo y que descuidé mucho mi trato no solo contigo, sino con el resto del mundo a mi alrededor. Diría que eso es cosa de artistas, pero lo cierto es que no es excusa para justificarme.-Explicó suspirando después mirando hacia el horizonte frente a él.- Para cuando quise darme cuenta algunas veces no era consciente ni de mis horas de sueño ni de comida cuando me metía de lleno en dibujar algo. Nunca me habían dado una oportunidad como esta y no quería desaprovecharla. Tú fuiste una de las personas que más me animo y apoyo a que podría conseguirlo con éxito y tampoco quería que los que me habían incentivado tanto se vieran decepcionados; así que…creo que al final terminé presionándome yo mismo más y en exceso. Con el paso de los días pensé también que aislándome podría conseguir más inspiración y así acabarlo todo a tiempo. Pero después me sentí solo y más desmotivado aún… sobre todo durante las fechas de Navidad…

-Me alegró recibir tu mensaje felicitándome el nuevo año…-No pude evitar cortarle ante la necesidad de que lo supiera. Aquel mensaje fue lo único que no me hizo odiarle realmente al no saber nada de él durante esas fechas tan hogareñas y acogedoras. Mantuvo viva la esperanza dentro de mí de que no me estaba ignorando.

-Y a mí me alegró más recibir tu respuesta y saber que no me ignorabas después de no hablarte por semanas.

-Estabas metido en tu trabajo. No puedo juzgarte por ello.

-En cualquier momento puede, ¿pero en Navidades? No me justifiques. Tenías y tienes tus motivos para seguir molesta conmigo por haberte ignorado y que ahora te reclame por no contestarme tú ahora.

-No es por eso por lo que no contesté tus llamadas…-Admití sintiendo que ambos nos estábamos abriendo y sincerándonos sin juzgarnos.

-¿Entonces?

Me mordí el labio, dudosa, planteándome si debería decirle la verdad o no…Mas…

-En la exposición… Tú…

-¿Es por tu retrato?

El que lo dijera sin que yo pudiera terminar la frase apenas me dejó sin aliento. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Yo sorprendida, y el con una expresión que reflejaba seriedad pero al mismo tiempo cierta… tristeza…

Después sonrió apenado volviendo a mirar hacia la Torre Eiffel antes de contestar.

-Lo supuse. Pero necesitaba que me lo confirmaras; y tu silencio lo dice todo.

-¿Por…por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?- Preguntó de vuelta mirando de reojo confundido.

-¿Por qué me retrataste para la exposición?-Pregunté finalmente la duda que tantas veces me había planteado desde ese día.

-¿Me creerías si te confieso que ese cuadro no era para la exposición?

-¿Cómo?-Dije sorprendida al instante.- Espera, entonces, ¿cuándo…

-Ese retrato… ya lo había hecho mucho antes de saber que me darían una oportunidad en esa galería de presentar mis trabajos. Es uno de mis favoritos y, para cuando fue un agente de la galería a hacer los arreglos para la exposición, no me di cuenta de que también se incluyó con los otros. Al final acabó siendo la mejor obra de todas según algunos críticos pero… me alegró saber al terminar la noche que nadie más que tú se llevó el cuadro. No me hubiera gustado que hubiera acabado en otras manos.

-¿Tu…tu favorito?

¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar yo ahora a semejante revelación? ¿Por qué tenía un retrato mío? ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo? Estaba confundida…Totalmente…

-Pensaba que ya a estas alturas lo sabrías y te estarías burlando de mí…Pero veo que Marinette y Adrien al final han terminado por pegarte su despiste…

-¡Oye! ¿A qué viene…

Su mirada turquesa era decidida y el tacto de su mano sobre la mía suave. Con un tirón leve me acercó a él. Fui consciente de que aún no llevaba mi pelo amarrado cuando su otra mano se enredaba en mi larga cabellera rubia. Sus caricias eran como un agradable masaje que me transportaba a otro lugar haciendo que me olvidara de todo. Parpadee un poco, confundida. Su mano progresivamente iba ascendiendo y descendiendo hasta que acabó quedándose finalmente en mi nuca. Sus dedos acariciaban parte de mi mejilla y oreja. Abrumada, terminé por cerrar los ojos al sentir como posaba con lentitud y aparente dulzura sus labios sobre mi frente.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Aquello era real o era uno de mis tantos sueños?

-Chloe Bourgois…

Ya no podía…retener ese sentimiento…no por más tiempo… Sentía que explotaba dentro de mí y me consumía… Él… él me… me

- _ **Me gustas**_ …-Terminamos diciendo los dos en un susurro apoyando la frente del uno en la del otro.

Yo alcé mis ojos sorprendida al ver mi confesión correspondida al mismo tiempo que la decía. Pero no tuve oportunidad de cambiar siquiera de posición. La mano que antes sujetaba con delicadeza la mía, había pasado a mi cintura y me había arrastrado pegándome más si cabía a él. Mis manos terminaron apoyándose sobre él. Alzó mi mentón contemplándome con una sonrisa tierna. El azul profundo de mis ojos chocó contra sus esferas turquesas. Su nariz de manera traviesa rozaba con la mía y a medida que pasaban los segundos yo me sentía cada vez más mareada…rodeada de todo lo que era él… de lo que aquello significaba para mí…

-Puede que cuando te conocí no fueras la chica más humilde de todas. Pero con el paso de los años y desde que nos empezamos a tratar pude descubrir a la noble persona que se escondía bajo esa fachada de orgullo y superioridad.-Susurró de forma confidente matando cada una de mis neuronas.

-Nath…

-No te soportaba cuando te burlabas de mí antes. Pero al conversar contigo cada día, al conocer tus gustos y descubrir más facetas tuyas es que pude entender que en ciertas ocasiones esa era tu manera particular de decir que te importaba. Cuando empezaste a llevarte con Marinette y prácticamente de la misma manera que a mí lo entendí, y admito que me sentí celoso en ese entonces por no ser el centro de tu atención. Creo que en ese entonces ya estaba acabado.

-Nunca quise herirte.- Intenté justificarme vagamente aún renuente a pronunciar palabra. Con cierta timidez, me atreví a alzar una de mis manos y acercarla a una de sus mejillas. El cerró los ojos frotándose contra mi mano haciéndome sentir más especial con aquel simple gesto.

-Lo sé. Aunque quieres aparentarlo muchas veces, no tienes maldad. Ese un defecto que algunos pueden haber utilizado en tu contra; pero es algo que yo realmente valoro y aprecio en ti. Desde lo de Marinette y Adrien te vi cambiar tanto…Te creciste como persona…Y no solo yo… todos fuimos testigos de cómo una nueva Chloe Bourgois nacía…

-Lo describes como si fuera una de las maravillas del mundo…-Dije con ironía y divertida.

-Para mí lo fue.-Admitió atrapando mi mano en su mejilla con una de las suyas y abriendo los ojos.- Me atrapaste.

-Idiota…-Reí sonrojada agachando la cabeza.

-Idiota romántico. Creo que Marinette tiene algo de culpa.

-¿Y luego soy yo la que se deja influenciar por ella y Adrien?-Respondí divertida.

-Qué graciosa Bourgois.

-¿Algún problema, tomate?-Respondí con altanería.

-¿Sabes que me encanta verte con el pelo suelto?-Soltó de repente mientras acariciaba mi cabello provocando que me quedara de nuevo muda. Ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces en las que había conseguido aquello esa noche.

-¿A-a qué viene eso?-Respondí con berrinche reclamándole.

-¿Y sabes que te ves adorable sonrojada? ¿Debería llamarte yo ahora tomate?

-¡Idiota!-Exclamé, molesta e histérica, golpeándole el pecho con los puños cerrados, impotente ante sus burlas y sus leves risitas. Acabó atrapando mis muñecas con sus manos.

-Pero soy el idiota que te gusta.

-¡Agh! ¡Te voy a…

-¿Me vas a qué?- Me retó con la mirada divertido ante mis reacciones.

-Tú te lo has buscado…

¡Y vaya que sí!

No me arrepiento para nada de lo que hice.

Me aparté bruscamente de él un segundo desconcertándolo. Me oculté el rostro con la gorra de la chupa de él que aún llevaba puesta y de un tirón le agarré del cuello de la camisa y acabé con la distancia de ambos. Ya bastante tuvo él en la noche para callarme. Era mi turno de que se tragara sus palabras. Y estaba deseando hacer aquello desde hace mucho… mucho tiempo.

Al principio sentí sus labios levemente secos, quizás por el frío. Pero no me resistí a continuar aquel contacto tan gustoso y apetecible. Su labio inferior se me hizo tentador y el me correspondió después de la misma manera. En un momento dado el entusiasmo pareció superarnos y me resistí a que me metiera lengua cuando cualquiera nos podía ver a pesar de estar cubierta con la gorra. Agradecí taparme antes de hacer aquello para evitar que la vergüenza me inundara después. Antes de acabar le mordí el labio inferior gustosa y con ganas incluso de más, sintiendo que me faltaba el aliento cuando oculté mi rostro contra su pecho. Había tenido que ponerme de putillas debido a la diferencia de altura entre ambos y él me había sostenido de la cintura todo aquel tiempo con una mano mientras acariciaba torpemente mi rostro con la otra.

Al mirarnos de nuevo disfruté feliz de verle como un auténtico tomate con la respiración agitada y sin aliento. Dulce venganza.

-Vuélveme a retar ahora, genio.-Susurré desafiante.

Pero él sonrió después de la misma manera que yo.

-Si esta va a ser tu manera de callarme a partir de ahora o mi castigo cada vez que peleemos, acepto encantado.

-Me vuelves loca…-Terminé confesando de nuevo esta noche pero esta vez en voz alta y sin perderme sus ojos atentos sobre mí.

-No más que tú a mí… my queen…

Borró cualquier pensamiento coherente en mi mente bajando la gorra que me ocultaba y besándome nuevamente aquella noche. Acariciaba mi cabello mientras se mecía con la ligera brisa de aquella noche.

Entre sus besos caricias y abrazos caí después en el significado del apelativo tierno con el que me había llamado…No lo había dicho porque sí… El tema de su exposición… el motivo por el que se había inspirado en sus obras durante todo ese tiempo en el que estuvimos ausentes en la vida del otro…fue "La realeza de la vida". Había recreado paisajes de parajes de ensueño idílicos, castillos de épocas abandonados con auras casi mágicas, y entornos en los que el color y el flujo de vida era constante; un auténtico atributo a la vida, al pasado y a la importancia de las cosas… Pero el título de mi retrato fue el que más me conmovió… "Queen"…

Porque quizás yo me había vuelto su motivo de inspiración sin yo saberlo o proponérmelo…pero él se había vuelto en el motivo de mi cambio…de mi realidad…y del hecho de que pudiera vivir y ser yo misma…

Aunque a veces terminara por volverme loca… ya fuera por molestia… o por amor…

Ya tendría tiempo después todo el tiempo del mundo para reclamarle por idiota al ignorarme estos meses. Pero ahora disfrutaría lo mejor posible de mi San Valentín con él.

No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de vivir el día de los enamorados con la persona que quieres y en la ciudad del amor, ¿no?

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
